


Lack Of Hate

by Sa1989



Series: Lack Of [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This is the final part of the lack of series so please leave feedback.





	Lack Of Hate

Lack Of Hate  
DOM  
Lofty is sitting on the couch while I make us some tea. He hasn't said much since getting back from the service. It was beautiful for a funeral, so many people who loved sheila showed up to say goodbye. Even Carol came which was a bit weird but I just stood by lofty and supported him. I walk over and hand lofty his cup, he almost smiles at me.  
"Why are you still here" he asks me.  
"I can go if you want me to"  
"No I just meant I know you still hate me for cheating"  
"I never hated you, hell I wasn't ever angry at you not really"  
"I don't understand"  
"Maybe we should talk about this some other time"  
"Why? It's not like I will ever get over gran"  
"I know, sorry I just don't know how to explain it in words"  
"Just try"  
"Ok well then please don't say anything until I finish because there is a lot to it" he nods and I take a deep breath and say "my whole life I have felt like I was unloved, I know Carole loves me but it didn't feel like it. Barry was always calling me names and putting me down. I blamed myself because I thought it was my fault he didn't love me. That was all I ever wanted to be loved. But with you I know that I am, that I am good enough for you, but when you cheated. I hated that you made me believe that I was worth something and I thought that if I wasn't good enough for someone by now then I never would be"  
"Oh dom I love you so much and my cheating was no reflection on you"  
"Sheila explained about asking you to help her die, I'm so sorry you had to deal with that all on your own. But I'm here and I am never going to leave you again." And I kept that promise

 

????  
I bend down to put flowers on a newly dug grave. I stand up and wrap myself in my husband's arms. He says he's so sorry but I just say "don't be they are together again and watching over us." We turn to leave. I will miss dad but it was his time to go. It was so hard for him living the last 3 years without papa but they're together again. I take one last look at the headstone and read  
HERE LIES BEN AND DOMINIC COPELAND TOGETHER FOR 50 YEARS AND BELOVED BY THEIR CHILDREN AND THEIR GRANDCHILDREN.


End file.
